1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic water supply control device, and in more particular, relates to an automatic water supply control device having a capacitor matrix.
2. The Prior Arts
As human living standard is elevated, high quality of living is even more demanded than ever before. Convenient, comfortable, hygienic and human oriented bathroom equipment such as automatic toilet seat lifting device, induction type faucet by which water is flowed out by sensing the presence of hands without having to touch the tap and automatic sensor urinal flushing device are commonly used in public places because they are convenient to use, hygienic and water-saving.
Generally, common automatic water supply devices are usually powered by battery or direct current converted from commercial power. Battery has the drawback that it has to be changed very often, while wiring and construction are required for municipal electricity which is troublesome.
In order to solve the above drawbacks, hydro generator is used in flushing controller for automatic sensor urinal funnel so that energy can be used more efficiently, and battery and complicated construction are not required.
When a person uses the automatic sensor urinal funnel with flushing controller, the infrared sensor detects the proximity of the human body. If the activating conditions are met, the electromagnetic valve will be controlled by the micro controller to turn on the water supply to flush water or turn off the water supply based on the preset procedures. Electric energy is generated by the hydro generator through the flushing of water and the electric energy is stored. When the time accumulated after a continuous period of no flushing meets the preset conditions, the micro controller detects the voltage of an internal single large-sized capacitor. If the detected voltage is lower than a preset value, the electromagnetic valve will be controlled by the micro controller to turn on the water supply to flush water or turn off the water supply based on the preset procedures. Therefore, the electric energy stored in the electric energy storage unit can be maintained above a safety value set in the micro controller.
Taiwanese patent publication No. M404399 discloses using a capacitor as a main electric energy storage unit, a hydro generator as a main electric generating unit, an electronic controlling unit for monitoring the voltage of the capacitor and driving an electric control valve to turn on a water current passage to flush water or turn off the water current passage based on the preset operational procedures when the voltage of the capacitor is lower than a range set in the electronic controlling unit. Furthermore, an automatic sensor flushing control device is disposed with a water current passage which can be opened or closed independently by the electric control valve or a manual control valve so that the water current can be supplied or cut off by the electric control valve or the manual control valve independently. Therefore, flushing can be performed manually in an abnormal situation. However, if the single large sized capacitor used as the electric energy storage unit is required to be low self-discharged, its instantaneous discharge will be slow. When the amount of electricity stored in the single large sized capacitor is low or when there is a malfunction, it will not be able to provide a large electric current momentarily demanded by the electromagnetic valve, and therefore the micro controller will not be able to determine if the electromagnetic valve can operate normally in order to flush water. Therefore, such design is usually used with the manual control valve so that the hydro generator can generate electricity to charge the single large sized capacitor.
In view of the above, an automatic water supply control device which is structurally simple and can be easily installed is disclosed in the present invention for improving the problem of slow instantaneous discharge of the single large sized capacitor.